<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kokichi is a nagito fangirl by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394004">kokichi is a nagito fangirl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Texting, Togami Byakuya is So Done, but he is slightly proud, lil bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'top-secret' antag groupchat vs komaeda's pyromania</p><p>***</p><p>aka nagito blows up a gym, kokichi wants to become an anarchist, and byakuya is less goody-goody then many people think</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komaeda Nagito &amp; Oma Kokichi &amp; Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, my unrelated chat fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kokichi is a nagito fangirl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>username guide: </p><p>naegi's left brain: togami<br/>dollar store makoto naegi if he was insane: komaeda<br/>doesn't know who naegi is: ouma</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong><strike>immigrants </strike>antags, we get the job done</strong> </span>
</p><p><strong>naegi's left brain: </strong>I have a question for the two of you.</p><p><strong>dollar store makoto naegi if he was insane: </strong>ask away your excellencey</p><p><strong>doesn't know who naegi is: </strong>lol what</p><p><strong>naegi's left brain: </strong>Which one of you god-forsaken idiots thought it would be a good idea to blow up the HPA gymnasium?</p><p>
  <strong>dollar store makoto naegi if he was insane:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>doesn't know who naegi is:</strong>
</p><p><strong>naegi's left brain cell: </strong>Let's hear it</p><p>
  <strong>dollar store makoto naegi if he was insane:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>doesn't know who naegi is:</strong>
</p><p><strong>doesn't know who naegi is: </strong>Komaeda</p><p><strong>dollar store makoto naegi if he was insane: </strong>FUCK Y OU</p><p><strong>doesn't know who naegi is: </strong>no thanks thats shuichi's job😖😖👌</p><p><strong>dollar store makoto naegi if he was insane: </strong>god</p><p><strong>dollar store makoto naegi if he was insane: </strong>are you mad at me byakuya:((</p><p>
  <strong>naegi's left brain:</strong>
</p><p><strong>naegi's left brain: </strong>No.</p><p><strong>naegi's left brain: </strong>But,, why</p><p><strong>dollar store makoto naegi if he was insane:: </strong>my teacher was being mean</p><p><b><strong>dollar store makoto naegi if he was insane:</strong> </b>;((</p><p><strong>doesn't know who naegi is: </strong>arent members of the graduating class supposed to be well behaved 💅</p><p><strong>naegi's left brain: </strong>This is Komaeda we're talking about.</p><p><strong>dollar store makoto naegi if he was insane: </strong>AWW🥺🥺</p><p><strong>naegi's left brain: </strong>That wasn't a compliment dingus</p><p><strong>dollar store makoto naegi if he was insane: </strong>🥰🥰🥰</p><p><strong>doesn't know who naegi is: </strong>when I grow up I want to be a high-level maniac just like my idol😍🥵</p><p><strong>naegi's left brain: </strong>No.</p><p><strong>doesn't know who naegi is:</strong> ;;(((wheres kirumi when u need her</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>poor makoto</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>